The Missive
by Lotor Sincline
Summary: Be careful with what you write, you don't know what problems you might create. A love letter is running around Castle of Lions, be careful that you don't get it by mistake. A K/A Voltron Story Dread Prince of Doom-style. Rated T for Too Vanilla


**Disclaimer: All Voltron characters belong to World Event Productions and Toei Animation. Including myself.**

_In this one, I'm making fun of the Voltron Force...sorry but I'm the mean, bad boy, stalker, rapist, inhuman monster and sadistic animal known as SOB Crown Prince of Doom. Yes, this is a Keith/Allura themed story; but of course with my peculiar doom-style. And I choose to do and write whatever I want. If you want a piece of me, take a number._

Once upon a time it was late afternoon in planet Arus. It had been a peaceful day where all the personnel of Castle of Lions had been doing their chores while whistling to their favorite Disney tunes like "Heigh Ho" and "Circle of Life". Princess Allura, dressed pretty in pink was daydreaming of her knight, protector and love of her life; Keith, the handsome captain of the Voltron Force. Oh yes, they had been fighting against Doom side by side for some time but he had never told her about his feelings for her. Actually, he was always so busy lost in his thoughts undoubtedly planning strategies for the next Voltron defensive attack. And how many times Nanny had told her that prince Lotor was such a mean, mean….stalker and rapist…whatever that meant. The virginal Allura shook her head with loathe and distress. Her darling Keith was not like that at all. He was so responsible and dutiful that she admired him so. She was sighing while the pretty blue birds sang beside her window. Tweet, tweet! It was just the perfect afternoon, she just wished that Keith could be at her side sitting and watching the sunset with her.

But the truth was that he was very busy as always so she would had to let him know how she felt in a very discreet way. Suddenly, she lifted her index finger and giggled when a great idea came to her mind. She would write him a love letter.

"I have a great idea, I will write Keith a love letter. That would be wonderful!" She jumped excited clasping her hands while she happily skipped to her desk.

Then she sat and opened her Vaio laptop; after waiting for the programs to load she started to just gaze at the white image on her monitor. She thought for awhile of what to type in her love letter and decided to tell him how she fell in love with him. Oh, but what words would she use to make him know how much he meant to her? She shrugged while thinking that she would get inspired as she went along. So Allura typed the following inspiration:

_My love, _

_For a long time you have conquered my heart. I would like to tell you how I feel, but I'm afraid that you will run away from me. This is the only way I can tell you how much you mean to me. You are the love of my life and I will do anything for you. You are strong, brave and everything I need in my life. You calm the storms and give me piece. You are the light of my soul, you are everything._

Allura didn't put her name in the letter because she planned to hand him the letter in person. She was so happy to let out all of her true life animated cartoon feelings of her heart. So she printed the letter and folded it carefully putting it on top of other papers she had there on her desk.

She heard a knock on her door and Nanny came inside to assist the pretty pink princess to get prepared to go to bed. While Allura was in the bathroom, Nanny asked her about the report papers that Allura had to give Coran. Allura told her that the papers were on her desk, so Nanny took the block of papers she found on the desk and went to where Coran was.

Coran was sitting in front of the huge monitors of castle control touching his half-covered-by-his-huge-mustache chin and looking at the floor. Nanny approached him, and told him while handing him the papers: "Here Coran, I believe you were waiting for this." Then Nanny smiled at him while bopping her eyes and waved at him leaving the room. He slightly shook his head while he opened the folded paper on top of the reports. Then he started to read:

_My love, _

_For a long time you have conquered my heart. I would like to tell you how I feel, but I'm afraid that you will run away from me. This is the only way I can tell you how much you mean to me. You are the love of my life and I will do anything for you. You are strong, brave and everything I need in my life. You calm the storms and give me piece. You are the light of my soul, you are everything._

By the time he had read the last word, his eyes were as big as egg yolks in a frying pan. He swallowed hard while he thought about how Nanny's love letter was affecting him. He felt confused of how to tell her how he felt about this. So absentmindedly, he folded the letter again and put it on top of the controls while he started to pace across the room. Just in that moment, Hunk entered the room and asked Coran for the recipe that Pidge had supposedly left him there earlier. Coran signaled to Hunk to get his recipe paper somewhere around the controls.

So Hunk took the first folded paper that he found there and ran off to his room after he visited the castle's kitchen for his chicken breast sandwich night snack. Sitting on his bed he decided to read his next morning breakfast recipe that Pidge had left him while he kept snacking. The paper said as follows:

_My love, _

_For a long time you have conquered my heart. I would like to tell you how I feel, but I'm afraid that you will run away from me. This is the only way I can tell you how much you mean to me. You are the love of my life and I will do anything for you. You are strong, brave and everything I need in my life. You calm the storms and give me piece. You are the light of my soul, you are everything._

Hunk stopped chewing the food in his mouth when he gasped and suddenly felt like chocking with a piece of bread from the sandwich. His eyes were watering while he fought to get the piece out of his throat. He recovered after he spat all the food from his mouth and went to the bathroom because he suddenly felt sick and needed the toilet services after leaving the folded paper on top of other documents that were on his nightstand.

While Hunk was in the bathroom letting his body manifest, Lance entered his room looking for the documents that he had lent to Hunk earlier during the day. He recognized the documents as the ones on Hunk's nightstand and as he heard the toilet flushing in Hunk's bathroom, he shook his head and left before the bathroom's door opened and those objected odors invaded his nostrils.

While Lance was in his own room, he put the document on the table because he was going to take a bath and then go to watch some porn blu ray with surrounding sound system. But the folded paper on top of the others caught his eyes so he unfolded it and when he did, a little piece of wet lettuce fell from it. Ewww! He frowned at that, but read the paper anyway, which said:

_My love, _

_For a long time you have conquered my heart. I would like to tell you how I feel, but I'm afraid that you will run away from me. This is the only way I can tell you how much you mean to me. You are the love of my life and I will do anything for you. You are strong, brave and everything I need in my life. You calm the storms and give me piece. You are the light of my soul, you are everything._

"What the fuck!" Lance exclaimed. "Hunk? No fucking way!" Lance took the paper and went out of his room and while he was rushing through the castle corridors, he stumbled unto Keith who had some books and documents on his hands. Everything fell to the floor. Lance apologized and with the rushed distress the documents got all mixed up and Lance took a folded paper and went rushing to Hunk's room. Hunk wasn't in his room anymore because he had to go to Dr. Gorma; a note on his door stated that he had a rare case of diarrhea seemingly stressed related.

While Lance was heading back to his room obviously upset, Keith had reached his own room. Pidge was waiting for him at the door asking why had Keith called him earlier. Keith handed Pidge the folded document thinking that that was his assignment and told him: "This is yours Pidge, I made it specially for you…ok?"

Pidge took the document and said: "Ok boss"

"I wanted to go easy on you, but I think you're ready for this one" smiled Keith touching Pidge's shoulder.

Pidge said his good night and ran to his room. When he was in front of his door, he checked the document that Keith had made specially for him which said:

_My love, _

_For a long time you have conquered my heart. I would like to tell you how I feel, but I'm afraid that you will run away from me. This is the only way I can tell you how much you mean to me. You are the love of my life and I will do anything for you. You are strong, brave and everything I need in my life. You calm the storms and give me piece. You are the light of my soul, you are everything._

Pidge's glasses fell from his face while he said: "Nothing in this whole fucking planet will make me ready for this shit…" Slowly he entered his room, with a serious sudden attack of migraine.

THE END…?


End file.
